Purity
"Fall to the light, vile beast!" Purity is the second form of the Star Side. It is probably the best example of a zoner, as almost all of its moves are projectiles and it excels at keeping away from its opponents. Moveset *'Z - Heavenly Disks' **Purity shoots out 3 blue projectiles in a fanning arc. 1 does about 1/3 of a Soldier's health. They move quickly, have AoE damage, and are sent towards the cursor. They are destroyed upon physical contact. *'X - Pure Bomb' **Purity charges up a blue orb in their hand, and sends it towards the cursor. Upon coming into physical contact with something, it explodes, dealing medium damage to anything nearby. *'C - Blast Dash' **Purity creates a massive explosion that deals low damage, launching themselves a long distance. It's kind of a reverse version of Equinox's C. Alternates Trivia * Pure Bomb can explode when it touches a Heavenly Disk or any other projectile. * Fluorescent, Purity's 7th alt, was capable of using a server-ending attack in it's original script. * Determination is one of two Glitchtale references in the script, the other being Terror, a Corruption alt. * Hallow was added because it's a Terraria biome and so is Purity. * When using Azure, the transformation to Radiance is disabled and replaced with a special transformation to it's secret alternate, Cerulean. Lore “Behind every villain is a truth, whether it be perceived or actual.” Purity is a man who has seen all and regrets none. Born as an heir into the monarchy of Lys, millenia after The Catastrophe, he was the understudy of the King, respected by all as a practitioner of light magic. Overshadowing his sister’s inaptitude, he was a prodigy known across the capital. Seen as the man fit to rule, he was to be treated with respect and dignity. But then struck the death of his father. The man who he had loved was suddenly gone, nothing but a lifeless corpse in his place. This spun Purity into a spiral of depression. His mother was consistently pushing for him to increase his studies, to become more and more powerful. She was attempting to use her own son to punish the heathen who had murdered her husband. However, this simply left Purity increasingly unhappy. But the saddest thing of all was that he didn’t realize his own sadness. Hiding it behind a facade, he thought only of his duties. And those duties came into play quickly. What was he to do when an unstoppable madman proceeded to ravage what he held beloved? He fought, even against his own kin, an outlier and traitor to their precious kingdom. When all was said and done, not only was he able to chase off Mayhem due to him being weakened, his unrecognizable sister fled, never to be seen again. But alas, despite the efforts of both him and the denizens, the kingdom fell. But the true heavy-hitter was the corpses decorating the ground. Some friends, some strangers, all subjects he was to care for. But despite this, the boy once again turned away from his forlorn. Unaware of what was eating him inside, he continued onward. Now in pursuit of what he believed to be the root of all the wickedness that happened to him, he wandered the world. As he quickly learned, being a vagabond has its benefits. He eventually bore offspring with a woman he loved dearly, a strong-willed whimsical wanderer. This child was joyous, quick-witted, and certainly determined. But his quest for vengeance grasped his will harder. And he fled the potential life of love, a coward chasing after a coward. Continuing through snow and rain, sand and mud, foes and friends, he continues to look for his sister. Hellbent on carrying out what he believes to be the will of the unfortunate deceased. And despite the change of scenery (and time) he continues onward, stopping for no one, carrying only the bloodlust that had sunk itself deep inside the boy. And God knows nothing will stop him. Category:Forms Category:Has Lore